


The Orbit You Inspire

by GotTheSilver



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Extra Treat, F/F, Family, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: “It won’t get any easier the longer you stare at it,” Jevnusa says, not looking up from her PADD as she pokes Winona’s thigh with her foot.“You try telling your son you’re dating someone.”Jevnusa stretches her legs out across Winona’s lap and slumps down on the couch some more.  “I think James is probably quite aware of the concept from everything I’ve heard.”





	The Orbit You Inspire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).



> hope you enjoy this extra treat, getting to write Winona was a joy.

Winona wrinkles her nose at the replicated tea she’s tried to give a chance and stares at her PADD, thinking too hard on the call she’s got to make.

“It won’t get any easier the longer you stare at it,” Jevnusa says, not looking up from her PADD as she pokes Winona’s thigh with her foot.

“You try telling your son you’re dating someone.”

Jevnusa stretches her legs out across Winona’s lap and slumps down on the couch some more. “I think James is probably quite aware of the concept from everything I’ve heard.”

“And thank you for keeping those details to yourself,” Winona says, hand resting easily on Jevnusa’s leg. “There are some things a mother doesn’t need to know about her son.”

“If you’re not ready—”

“He’s coming here on leave,” Winona interrupts, tapping on the screen. “I don’t want you to go, so unless you want to sleep on the couch, Jim needs to know.”

“Why would I be the one sleeping on the couch?”

“You won’t be,” Winona says, quickly looking over at Jevnusa. “Hence why I’m calling him.”

It takes her a minute to tap on Jim’s contact details, and part of her hopes that he’s too busy to answer, but soon enough Jim’s face is popping up on the screen. “Hey, mom, hi,” he says, face slightly flushed. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, kid, everything’s fine. You got time to talk?”

Jim looks over his shoulder before looking back at her. “I—sure, mom. There’s something I need to ask you while I’ve got you here, but—you go first.”

“What do you need to ask me?”

“You called me,” Jim says, a slight grin creeping onto his face. “What is it?”

Winona lets out a fond sigh as she looks at him. “You’re still coming here for leave, right?”

“Yeah, why? Are you going off planet?”

“No, I’ll be here, nothing’s changed, but—” Winona breaks off, pressing her lips together before finally jumping in. “I’m dating someone.”

“Okay.”

“And she’ll be here,” Winona carries on. “We’re living together when either of us aren’t off planet, so when you’re here, she’ll be here. With me.”

“Mom,” Jim interrupts, a soft smile on his face. “You look happy.”

Winona lets out a breath at that, the grip she has on Jevnusa’s leg loosening. “I am.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t approve?” Jim asks, raking a hand through his hair. “Mom, I know you loved dad, still love him, but you deserve to be happy. He’d want that.”

“Thanks, kid,” Winona says quietly, something in her chest easing at Jim’s words.

“Is she there?”

“Yeah,” Winona says, turning the PADD to get Jevnusa on the camera. “Say hi to my kid.”

“Hi James,” Jevnusa says, waving a hand at the screen. “You’ve made quite a name for yourself.”

“It’s all lies,” Jim says with a grin that Winona just catches as she turns the PADD away from Jevnusa. “So we’ll see you in two weeks, right?”

“We?”

There’s silence from Jim, and Winona watches with amusement as he blushes, looking off to the side. “Uh. Caught that, did you?”

Winona narrows her eyes. “What, exactly, was it you wanted to tell me?”

“Remember Spock?” Jim asks, looking at her, his eyes widening in a way that reminds Winona of when he was a toddler and protesting his innocence at whatever chaos he’d managed to cause.

“Yes.”

“He’s coming home with me.”

“I see,” Winona says. “And should I be getting sheets for the couch or—”

“No couch sheets needed,” Jim says, ducking his head. “He—jeez mom do I have to say it?”

“Oh yeah, kid, you do.”

Jim rolls his eyes, and Winona stifles a laugh at how easy it still is to embarrass Jim. “Okay,” he says. “Spock and I are—we—”

“We are bonded, Mrs Kirk,” comes a voice off screen.

“Spock, I was about to tell her,” Jim says. “I was!”

“It seemed more efficient if I got to the point you were trying to make.”

“Efficient? You thought efficient was the way to go here?”

“You got married without telling me?” Winona interjects before they can get too absorbed in their bickering. “Jim?”

“No. Yes. Kind of?” Jim scrunches up his face and shrugs. “I’m telling you now.”

“James.”

“You’re living with someone!”

Winona pauses before laughing. “I guess you have a point,” she says, shaking her head. “You happy?”

“Yeah,” Jim says, glancing over at where Winona assumes Spock is, and it hits her that she’s never seen that smile on her kid’s face before. “I am. He—you need something, don’t you? In the black. Something to hold on to, something that holds on to you?”

“You do,” Winona says softly. “See you in two weeks, kid. Stay safe.”

“I’ll try to.”

Ending the call and putting the PADD on the table, Winona tips her head back and looks at the ceiling. “I need a drink.”

Jevnusa laughs, and Winona hears the shifting on the couch before there’s a press of lips against her cheek. “You did good,” Jevnusa says, one hand playing with the strands of Winona’s hair. “I’m looking forward to meeting him.”

“And his husband.”

“I think Vulcans prefer the term bondmate.”

Winona turns her head to look at Jevnusa. “Really.”

“You wouldn’t want to be inaccurate, dear,” Jevnusa says with a grin before kissing Winona. “I’m going to start dinner. Come find me when you’re ready.”

After watching Jevnusa walk towards the kitchen, Winona looks over at the holo of George the day he graduated from Starfleet and smiles to herself. “We’re doing okay, George,” she says quietly, looking at the holo. “We’re getting there.”


End file.
